The Legend of Eevee
by Pegasus'Horn
Summary: After her mother's funeral, Wisteria Greene discovers her grandfather's journal, describing a certain Legend of Eevee. With only a map and her grandfather's journal to aid her, Wisteria decides to go on an adventure of a lifetime. OCxOC
1. A Funeral

**Chapter 1**

A thick overcast of clouds painted the sky white with dapples of gray. The rain had just ceased and the waves to the east of Willowdale had finally calmed, although they remained a stormy blue color. Curls of salty winds interspersed with the smell of rain and flora.

Wisteria Greene stood before her mother's grave, long after all the other funeral-goers had left. Nearly everyone in Willowdale had attended her mother's funeral. They had each offered her words of comfort and promises that there was light at the end of the tunnel.

Wisteria was a logical person, so these words made sense to her. Human nature dictated that one would eventually move on from pain, that scars would eventually heal and fade.

Yes, her brain understood this completely, but her heart still writhed painfully at the idea that a tomorrow could still exist after such a calamity.

Even now, standing there, Wisteria felt so much pain that every other sensation was numbed. She could not feel the pinching of her black leather oxfords, nor the ground, heavy with water, beneath them. She was immune to the smooth black chiffon of her knee length dress and the low, humid wind the seeped through her black tights.

She felt empty and she felt lonely. All she ever had was her mother, Roseline.

Wisteria was born and raised in Willowdale, a small, beautiful town, isolated by the Orchid Range to the west and the ocean to the east. The only way to get to Willowdale was by passing through Lantana Port, a port city in the south. Because of where it was, Willowdale did not receive many visitors but always had a multitude of families moving in.

The town itself was small with a town square in the center conjoined with Town Hall. Many people moved into town, where the cobbled streets were lined with shops and restaurants. Wisteria and her mother lived on the outskirts of town, right by the ocean. The soil surrounding the town was rich with nutrients, allowing farmers to thrive, as well as the Greene family business.

Wisteria's family has owned Greene's Flower Shop for the past four generations. Other flower stores had opened and closed but their flower shop always lasted. Wisteria always felt that her mother's sunny disposition and everlasting smile invited a customer to become a friend. Wisteria knew that her mother had been a poor student, but she was intelligent and knowledgeable, especially when it came to plants and flowers. To Wisteria, she was the most beautiful person in the world, and not only because of her looks. If that were the case, then Wisteria would have considered herself beautiful.

Wisteria was nearly identical to Roseline: they shared the same forest green eyes, thickly lined with lashes, and sun kissed skin; the same mahogany, thick and wavy hair; the same heart shaped faces with straight noses and pink lips.

Wisteria, however, had higher, more prominent cheekbones and her lips were plumper. While her mother had round eyes, Wisteria eyes were more almond shaped. One would think that these differences would make Wisteria the prettier one, but Wisteria's eyes didn't twinkle like her mother's and she rarely ever smiled.

Wisteria just wasn't naturally happy like her mother. Oh, she was always respectful and kind to others, but she was very serious and mild mannered. She never found much reason to smile or laugh. At least, not after she turned ten years old.

Because, nine years ago, when Wisteria was just ten years old, her father left them behind.

Her father was a young Pokémon trainer when he met Roseline. She had enchanted him with her bright smiles and charming intelligence. Throughout his travels, he would always return to visit her. After a few years, he came back and they married. They remained in Willowdale, where Wisteria was born a year later. For a while, they were happy.

Wisteria's days were spent playing with her father's Pokémon while her parents ran the flower shop. Well, Roseline ran the flower shop while her father did handiwork around the house. Under her father's care, the shop gleamed as though it were new.

Some days, the family would go down to the beach and spend hours splashing in the cerulean waves. Her father would allow her to ride on his Charizard, albeit not very high lest her mother have a heart attack.

Everything was easy and simple back then.

When Wisteria turned seven years old, her father began to travel again. He would leave for many months before returning, and each trip was longer than the last. Wisteria remembered watching her mother gaze at the town entrance, hoping to see him on the horizon.

Roseline would catch Wisteria staring at her and a smile would automatically light up her face. She would lift Wisteria up and swing her through the air. Wisteria grew up knowing that her daughter's happiness was Roseline's top priority.

Finally, her father left on a trip and never came back. He later sent them a letter containing divorce papers. All he had written in the letter was that he had dreams that he needed to accomplish.

That moment had broken their hearts. Wisteria's sadness made her want to harden herself as protection against further sorrows in life. This resulted in her seriousness and maturity beyond her years.

She learned to help her mother in the shop and in the garden rather than play. She studied hard and never misbehaved so as not to disappoint her or become a burden. Wisteria realized now that she had been trying her hardest to mend her mother's broken heart; while she had managed to heal her, scars remained.

"I guess human nature didn't apply to her," Wisteria muttered.

Roseline threw herself into her work and made twice the effort to be both mother and father for her daughter. Over the past nine years, it wore her down until she caught pneumonia this past winter. She managed to survive the cold but did not make it to the first week of summer.

Now, Wisteria was all alone.

"Chika…"

Wisteria looked down to her right at her mother's Chikorita. She stared up at her with her dark red eyes and a downcast expression. Wisteria placed a gentle hand on Chikorita's head, softly caressing her smooth green head.

Roseline's Bellossom, for once, was not smiling and dancing. She inched towards the gravestone and placed a small, green hand on it. The gray marble looked more lifeless under Bellossom's hand.

Wisteria kneeled down on the damp grass, her clothing quickly absorbing the water from the earth. She opened up her arms, inviting Chikorita and Bellossom into her embrace. They jumped into her arms and curled into her.

The ground shook as Torterra, also her mother's, lay down beside them. Wisteria nestled close to Torterra, taking comfort in the heat that radiated from him.

People could understand why someone as bubbly as Wisteria's mother would own a Chikorita and Bellossom, but most were baffled by her Torterra.

Roseline would only smile and shrug, "He started off as a Turtwig, didn't he?"

The image of her mother's glowing face, adorned with a soft smile, brought tears to Wisteria's eyes.

Wisteria and her mother's three Pokémon, which she supposed now belonged to her, remained by her Roseline's grave until the sun dipped below the horizon, leaving a blood stained sky in its wake before fading into black.


	2. The Legend

**Chapter 2**

Wisteria's eyes opened slowly and, for a while, she just lay there. Though her mind was awake, her body was still heavy with sleep.

The house was silent; Wisteria could barely hear her own breathing. Neither could she hear Chikorita nor Bellossom though they were curled up against her.

Gray sunbeams of dawn peeked into the room, casting dim shadows.

It took a minute for Wisteria to remember that her room only had windows that faced the west. This was her mother's room.

Hours after the sun had set, Torterra had finally stood up from Roseline's grave. He nudged Wisteria into a standing position while Chikorita and Bellossom pushed her towards home.

Torterra had remained outside—he couldn't fit through the front door of the flower shop—while Wisteria crept through the dark store. She knew every nook and cranny of the store, and could make find her way even if she were blind.

She reached the door against the wall behind the register and entered into their living room. Well, _her_ living of this…it was hers now.

Wisteria had barely glanced around the empty living room, nor the small kitchen to the side. They were all reminders that she was alone now. She had trudged her way up the stairs and, rather than turn right towards her room, she froze before her mother's bedroom door. Chikorita and Bellossom looked up at her in confusion.

Wisteria had almost knocked, thinking that her mother would be inside. She pushed open the door, peeking in. As always, the room was tidy. Roseline couldn't stand clutter.

Wisteria stepped into the room and tears welled in her eyes as she remembered that just two nights before, her mother was sleeping in that bed. Just yesterday, her mother had died in that bed.

She pulled off her clothes hastily, leaving her in her undergarments. She climbed into her mother's bed, wrapping the blanket around her. A moment later, Bellossom and Chikorita hopped on and Wisteria shuffled the comforter around to cover them as well.

Finally, when she was all settled, she inhaled. Roses. Always roses.

Her mother always smelled of roses. She would take the petals that had fallen off dying roses and rub them on her skin. She always said she loved the soft, smooth texture of rose petals. There, in her bed, the smell was strongest. It was as if Roseline herself were lying on the pillow beside Wisteria.

Wisteria had shut her eyes tight and reached out her hand, hovering over the empty side of the bed. She slowly brought it down, hoping to touch her mother. But all she felt was the bed sheets. She sighed.

Why was it so hard to grasp that her mother was gone? Why did she keep thinking that she would blink and her mother would suddenly appear as if she had never left?

She had relaxed, allowing the rose scent to lull her into a dreamless sleep.

Wisteria sat up, careful not to awaken Chikorita or Bellossom. She picked her clothes up off the floor and crossed the hallway to her room. She washed up in her bathroom before changing into a sleeveless gray dress. She tightened the drawstring around her waist and twisted her hair into a bun.

Her feet were silent as she walked down the stairs and through the back door in the living room. Slipping on a pair of sandals by the door, she walked out into the garden. The Greene family garden took up half an acre of land, courtesy of Wisteria's ancestors buying land over the years. Wisteria's grandparents had decided that half an acre was more than enough. A tall, thick hedge surrounded the entire property.

Wisteria toured the garden, like she had a thousand times before. The flowers were organized by color and each species was housed in its own wooden frame. One had to be careful not to mix the soils of different species, as each flower needed something different.

The flowers were still budding. They were oblivious to the loss that Wisteria had experienced, blind to the fact that they had lost one of their caretakers. For the flowers, life was moving along as though nothing were different. It was comforting to Wisteria, that the flowers had not changed like everything else.

After she had circled the entire garden, she came back to the beginning. Beside the back door was a large wheel. This was always her favorite part.

She grasped the rusty wheel with both hands and began to turn it. With a bit of effort, the wheel conceded to her and spun to the left. A loud hissing noise began to thrum in the morning air as the sprinklers, row by row, turned on. A gentle mist sprayed the flowers and Wisteria could almost see them beginning to perk up in the summer humidity.

A warm wind carried some of the spray towards Wisteria, freckling her face with minuscule droplets. She closed her eyes and licked her lips, tasting the cool, fresh water.

"Chika, chika!"

"Bellossom!"

Chikorita and Bellossom had come outside, looking for her. Wisteria nearly smiled as Bellossom began to dance and Chikorita bounded over to one of the sprinklers. She stuck her head in the path of the water, twittering with joy as the water ran down her small body.

She shook her head at them, glad to see them happy. She couldn't imagine how they were feeling about her mother's death. Bellossom had been given to Roseline as an Oddish when Roseline was fourteen years old. Turtwig had been a sixteenth birthday present. Roseline had gone out and got Chikorita when she turned twenty. These three Pokémon had been with Wisteria's mother longer than she had, or her father had.

Her father...

Wisteria always wondered why he had married her mother. They had both been twenty nine at the time, both young and in love. But if he had "dreams he needed to accomplish", then why did he marry Roseline if he wasn't quite ready to settle down?

Wisteria shook her head. She had thought of these things countless times before and never once came up with a logical answer. Rather, she always ended up in a frustrated rage.

"Come on, you two," she called out to Chikorita and Bellossom. "It's time to open up the shop."

…

The townspeople passing by were surprised to see the front door of Greene's Flower Shop hanging wide open. Inside, Wisteria was sweeping away fallen petals or cataloguing the merchandise. She was clearly still grieving—it was only a day after the funeral, two days after her mother's death; how could she bear to open up the shop?

"If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Dale, I will," Wisteria nodded but didn't smile. "Thank you again for the stew."

"Of course, dear! Feel better!" And with a pat on the hand, the elderly woman was gone. Of course, there were more women from the town waiting to inquire Wisteria as to how she was doing and to insist that she let them know if she needed anything. Nearly everyone brought her food to eat.

Wisteria appreciated the sentiment but she felt stifled. She had opened the shop so that she could begin healing. But how can she heal if every person who walks into the store reminds her of her mother's death?

Wisteria sighed. _It's still very soon, of course everyone is inquiring about it_, she chastised herself. _Be patient, it takes time to heal._

So, she accepted everyone's condolences with a grateful countenance as well as the food they had made for her.

_At least I won't have to worry about food for the next few weeks._

She closed the shop early, a few hours before sunset. She sat beside Torterra with Bellossom and Chikorita as they ate dinner outside. Wisteria daydreamed as she chewed on her sandwich. She watched the setting sun dye the clouds pink and orange before it dipped below the horizon, turning the sky dark blue.

Torterra closed his eyes and fell asleep. Wisteria, followed by Chikorita and Bellossom, walked back into the house, locking the front door behind her. She made her way to the kitchen and retrieved a flattened cardboard box from underneath the kitchen sink. Chikorita hopped onto the couch and fell asleep while Bellossom settled down by an open window. Her leaf skirt swished in the soft breeze that blew in from outside. Within moments, she too was fast asleep.

Wisteria dimmed the living room lights for them and made her way upstairs. Hesitantly, once again, she stepped into her mother's bedroom. She flicked on the light and walked over to the dressing table.

Little by little, she emptied the contents and placed them into the cardboard box. She went around the room, placing her mother's belongings into the box. Some items, like her mother's jewelry and a few spare articles of clothing, were set aside so that Wisteria could move them into her room.

By the time Wisteria was finished, it was nearly midnight. All of her mother's things had filled up two more boxes before the room was emptied out. Wisteria went out into the hallway and pulled on a string hanging from the ceiling at the end. A short flight of stairs folded out, leading to the attic.

With caution, Wisteria took each box one at a time up the creaky stairs to the attic. It was dusty and dank, especially because of the summer heat. A single light bulb lit the room. An array of old items dotted the room: a vintage vanity unit with a moth-eaten sheet draped across half of the mirror; a large, antique dollhouse; a colorful variety of different lamps; chests filled with clothes sitting beside a shelf of books; a tea set decorated with peonies on a matching tray. Wisteria pushed the box against the shelf before doing the same with the other two boxes.

However, when pushing the last box into place, a book fell to floor, causing an eruption of dust to float up into Wisteria's nose. She sneezed multiple times and tried to wave away the dust. She picked up the leather bound book and rubbed the dust off with her sleeve.

She flipped it this way and that but could not see any identification of what it was. She pulled open the buckle and a yellowed silk pouch fell out with a soft clink. Wisteria reached down and picked up the pouch. She looked at the top of the first page of the journal and saw her grandfather's name.

Wisteria's grandfather was a jovial man with a bright imagination. Her mother often called him a crazy old geezer, but always with affection. Her grandmother, bless her kind soul, had died when Wisteria was four, so she didn't remember her too much. But her grandfather had passed when she was eight, so she remembered him very much.

She remembered him and she loved him.

He always entertained her with stories from his travels. He had been a sailor in his youth before he married his wife, Wisteria's grandmother.

When he had passed away, Wisteria had been devastated. He had played such an important role in her life, making sure to remind her how loved she was and how she made them all so proud. He made sure she knew how to love herself.

It came in handy when her father had left and caused her to question herself.

Wisteria turned off the attic light and walked into her mother's room. Sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed, she first opened the silk pouch, pulling out a gold necklace with a circular pendant on the end.

At least an inch thick, the pendant itself was also gold, but it was spotted with dirt and dust. The center of the pendant held an empty, circular space, about two inches in diameter. Surrounding the center space were seven smaller circular spaces, also empty.

"I guess the gems fell out," Wisteria muttered to herself.

She placed the necklace to the side and picked up the journal.

She flipped it open to the second page. There was a map of Flora Region. She traced the Orchid Range, lovingly landing on Willowdale to the right of it. Below Willowdale was Lantana Port, both cut off by the Orchid Range. The only way to get through to the other side of the Range was by going to Fire Lily Town at the base of the southern end of the mountains. A cave passage under the mountains led to Star Vine Desert. At the northern tip of the desert was Peony Town, a few inches away from Heliconia Jungle. In the middle of the jungle was Lotus Town and to the north was the famed Snowdrop Mountain. The area above Snowdrop Mountain was circle and labeled 'Eevee Valley' with a question mark.

On the next page, she saw the first entry and began to read.

_Eevee have a strange genetic structure that allows them to evolve into many different evolutions. It still can't be explained why or how. Some theorize that Eevee choose their evolutions based on their environments._

_I bought this necklace from a traveling merchant during one of my trips out at sea. He himself only had one Eevee._

_He told me about this legend, that if all of the Eevee evolutions are gathered in Eevee Valley in the presence of this necklace, then something amazing will happen. However, it can't just be any of the evolutions—they must evolve from Eevee in the presence of this necklace._

_The merchant himself has always wanted to take up the adventure but he's not sure what will happen at the end—it's a trip that may take months and the outcome may not be worth it. The merchant believes that the bearer of the necklace may get a wish granted if they succeed._

_Personally, I think the bearer of the necklace will achieve some kind of personal revelation. Throughout the journey, the Eevee are evolving and becoming who they are meant to be—perhaps the same will apply to the bearer of the necklace._

_Anyway, it is rumored that the Eevee Valley is located north of Snowdrop Mountain, in the Flora Region. I've asked around the ship and many of the other sailors have confirmed that water stones can be found in the coral reef off the coast of Lantana Port._

_Furthermore, I have a Pokémon breeder friend in Lantana Port who would be able to provide the Eevee._

_The ship plans to dock at Willowdale for two weeks. Perhaps I will begin this adventure for myself._

The entry ended.

Wisteria checked the date and it confirmed her suspicions: her grandfather must have met her grandmother during those two weeks in Willowdale and they must have fallen in love, causing him to forget about the legend.

Wisteria picked up the necklace again, carefully studying it.

"So, this is supposed to be something special?" She mumbled, tracing each of the spaces with her thumb.

She was struck with the sudden urge to take up the adventure, to go out into the world and experience something amazing…unless this was all a farce.

What were the odds that this was actually possible?

Logically, little to none.

Wisteria slipped the necklace back into the pouch and placed it and the journal on the bedside table. She stood up to turn off the light and once again, fell asleep in her mother's bed.

While the ache of her mother's death had not dulled in the slightest, she had finally come to terms with it. She inhaled her mother's rose scent, still lingering in the sheets like a ghost.

But it wasn't as strong as last night.

…

When Wisteria woke up the next morning, the first thing her eyes fell upon was her grandfather's journal.

She bit her lower lip as she contemplated the contents of the journal.

What if she were to go? Who was going to stop her? Besides, she had nothing to lose…

But she couldn't just up and leave the shop—it would be irresponsible. It would be what her father had done.

She flung the blanket off of her with an angry scoff. She stomped down the stairs and slammed open the backdoor. She skidded to a stop in the garden and crossed her arms, once again chewing on her lower lip as her brows furrowed.

As logical as she was, Wisteria was also curious to a fault—something else she had inherited from her mother.

She couldn't just leave the shop…could she? Wisteria turned the idea over and over in her head and she realized that she had never left Willowdale once in her entire life. Perhaps her hesitation had nothing to do with her responsibilities to the flower shop, but more to the fact that she was scared.

As mature and logical as she was, Wisteria was terrified when it came to taking risks.

_You're just a coward_, her conscience hissed.

"I am _not_," she insisted.

_Then prove it._

And that was how Wisteria decided that she would go on the journey to see if the Legend of Eevee was true.

…

Before dawn, Wisteria had packed a rucksack of clothes and camping essentials—she had to do a little bit of research because _she'd_ never gone camping before—as well as the journal, the necklace, and of course, her wallet. She felt guilty for taking some of the money out of the cash register but it's not as if anyone else was going to use it. She only took a quarter of it before storing the rest of it in the safe in her mother's closet.

She spent half an hour making sure everything was unplugged or turned off so she wouldn't have to worry about an electricity bill or water bill when she returned.

Finally, Wisteria set the sprinkler system in the garden to a timer. What kind of Greene would she be if she let the flowers die?

By the time she had written a "Gone for Extended Period of Time" notice and posted it on the front door, Chikorita, Bellossom, and Torterra had woken up.

"Well, I'll be gone for a few days…or weeks, I'm not quite sure," Wisteria reported. They only glanced at each other before looking back at her. She wasn't sure they understood what she was saying or not.

"Uh…take care of yourselves. Bye."

With that, Wisteria began walking towards the town entrance. She was headed towards Lantana Port where she would first look for her grandfather's breeder friend. She wasn't sure if he was even still there but it was the only lead she had.

However, after a few steps, she forced herself to stop: Torterra, with Chikorita and Bellossom riding on his back, was plodding after her. She whipped around, her hands on her hips as she tried to look intimidating. It was pointless—these Pokémon had seen her in diapers.

"Go back home!" She yelled. They only stared at her. "I know you understand what I'm saying! Go home!"

She began to walk again but they were still following her. She groaned, turning to them again. "Listen, I didn't pack food for you guys—I won't be able to properly take care of you!"

"Chika!"

"Bellossom!"

"Torrrrrterrraaa…"

It was as if they were protesting that she didn't need to take care of them and, really, _she_ was the one who needed to be taken care of. Or maybe it was just her imagination.

"Ugh, fine, you can come!" She stalked off, pretending like she didn't hear them cheering.

They followed the paved road out of Willowdale, walking until the sky began to lighten. Little by little, the number of trees began to increase and the road began to fade into a dirt path. Wisteria had them continue walking until she noticed how out of breath she was.

She sat down on the plump, emerald grass and wiped at the sweat that had accumulated on the back of her neck. Looking up, she realized that they were on a raised hill—she hadn't even noticed that they were going uphill. Willowdale, a little more than a speck in the distance, was nestled in a valley of trees.

Wisteria watched as the sun began to climb up. Dew evaporated into thick rolling clouds that hung low over the land, lower than where Wisteria was sitting now. The sky was a bright peach color to the east, over the ocean to her right.

She held her breath as a sliver of light appeared over the horizon, white edged with gold. It rose, the gray, low clouds becoming darker while their tops were dyed red, as though they were ablaze.

When the voluptuous, bottom curve of the sun hoisted itself over the ocean, Wisteria released her breath. She glanced at Torterra, Bellossom, and Chikorita—they, too, were watching the sunrise. The rising sun cast them all in a golden orange glow.

_They look beautiful_, Wisteria thought. _Am I…do I look beautiful, too?_

She shook her head. _Silly girl._

"Come on, you guys, we need to keep going," Wisteria told them. "It's a two day trip to Lantana Port."

They continued on their way, the landscape changing from the flat valley to rolling hills. However, the ocean to their left and the Orchid Range on their right remained constants throughout.

By midday, they settled down to eat. The surrounding hills were without trees but blanketed by a colorful array of flowers. Wisteria glanced at a herd of Butterfree and Beautifly flying overhead, sprinkling glittering pollen.

Wisteria lay down, listening to Chikorita and Bellossom frolicking in the flowers. Torterra lay beside her head, watching over them. She smiled when Torterra angled himself so that the tree on his back would shade her from the sun. She rubbed the tip of his nose, gazing into his bronze eyes.

Her eyes trailed upwards, to the large, bulbous clouds lazily drifting by.

She wondered what her mother would have thought about this journey. She wondered if she even knew about the legend, or the journal.

Her mother had never felt the desire to travel and, after her father left, Wisteria felt too guilty when _she_ had the desire. She didn't want to leave Willowdale permanently, but she did want to see some of the world.

That probably came from her father. Wisteria scowled up at the endless blue sky. If she ever saw him again, she would not hesitate to punch him for what he put her and her mother through. Roseline always said that no one is capable of truly hating someone, but Wisteria had to disagree. She hated her father with a burning passion.

Wisteria took deep, slow breaths to calm herself down. She was always quick to get angry and it took a lot of effort to mollify her. As a child, she learned to bottle up her anger until her tantrums became silent furies.

It was part of why she had trouble expressing her emotions. She tended to hide all expressions, especially the negative ones so that she wouldn't burden her mother. She didn't want her mother to think she was unhappy or upset—otherwise Roseline would blame herself. And it was rarely ever her fault.

Wisteria felt a pang in her heart.

She missed her mom.

She would have loved all of the flowers there; she would have known facts about each of them, as well as in what conditions they grew best.

_If I were a flower, Mom would have had an easier time raising me_, Wisteria half-smiled to herself.

She had always tried not to be troublesome for her mother, but her mother had been young. Wisteria had watched Roseline run around frantically many, not knowing what to do. Her mother had been determined to learn, though, and she had quickly adapted to her role as a single mother. But there had always been an instance where she had a completely helpless look on her face. Like when Wisteria had gotten sick; the doctor said that she would have severe nausea and expected her to vomit many times. That didn't make it any easier to watch for Roseline. She could only rub Wisteria's back as her twelve year old body shook from sobs. After a while, Roseline had started crying as well because she didn't know how to make it any better.

Wisteria realized that she needed to make it as easy as possible for her mother. Wisteria became a straight-A student, was always responsible and polite, and was always obedient.

Wisteria smiled.

But her mother always made it easy for her, too. She was never overbearing and made sure that no matter what, they could always talk to one another. They were each other's lifelines in this madness.

Wisteria stood up from the ground. She wanted to walk a little more before sundown. They continued walking and didn't stop, not even as the sun began setting. Wisteria wanted to keep walking until she could no longer see the path in the darkness. Luckily for her, the moon was waxing, shining its blue light down upon the earth. Even when she began to stumble from the ache in her legs, she didn't stop.

Not until Torterra lay down in her way.

"Torterra—what are you doing?" She cried out as he abruptly lay down at her feet, causing a tremor. She swayed from the shaking and leaned up against him.

He gave her a side-eye and she sighed.

"Fine. We'll stop here for the night."

They moved to the side of the dirt path, not wanting to stray too far. Finding a thick path of grass, Wisteria spread out her sleeping pallet. Torterra lay beside her while Bellossom cuddled next to her. Chikorita hopped on top of Torterra and curled up on his head. Wisteria stared up at the stars. There were no trees on these rising and falling hills, nothing to obstruct her view of the thousands of gems glittering in the sky.

She closed her eyes and fell into a comfortable slumber.


	3. Lantana Port

**Chapter 3**

Wisteria's eyes fluttered open. The early morning sunlight reflected off the dew resting on the grass around her.

She cursed, quickly sitting up and packing up her things. She had wanted to get a head start and wake up before the sun rose. Her body must have been so tired from all of yesterday's walking that it needed extra sleep to recuperate.

Her quick motions, loud and careless with sleep, awoke the Pokémon around her.

"Torteeerrraaaaa…" Torterra yawned, throwing his head back. Chikorita, who had been resting on his head, rolled and fell off.

"Chika!" She exclaimed, glaring at him for waking her up. She butted against his leg but, of course, it didn't faze him. He only yawned again.

Bellossom stretched and did a little dance, greeting all of them. She had always been a morning person, the sun giving her a little more energy.

In her haste, the necklace had fallen out of Wisteria's rucksack.

"Bell!" Bellossom quickly picked it up, holding it up to Wisteria.

"Oh," Wisteria slowed down her movements. "Thank you, Bellossom. I should be careful with this." She thought for a moment before slipping it over her head and letting it rest around her neck. The pendant fell to the center of her chest. She rubbed it clean with the edge of her green plaid shirt.

As she finished packing up her things, she felt impressed by herself—this was the first time that she had slept out in the open, all on her own. Well, besides Torterra, Chikorita, and Bellossom. Yesterday would also be the first day she had skipped bathing.

_And it won't be the last time_, she thought as she sniffed herself. She smelled of grass and the damp humidity—not unpleasant, but not that great.

She wondered when she would be taking a bath again.

_Not too late to turn around…_

Wisteria shook her head. No, she was going to see this through to the end.

She adjusted her clothing, re-tucking her fitted tank top into her dark wash skinny jeans and pulling on her copper colored, leather combat boots. She tightened the laces and twisted her waist length hair into a bun. It was already becoming a mess of stiff curls from her lack of bathing.

Wisteria hadn't been quite sure as to what she should wear. She had packed a couple more sets of clothing but not much. She would need to wash what she had eventually.

Once everything was packed up, she checked the map in the journal and made motions to begin walking.

However, Torterra stood in her way again.

"What?"

Torterra lowered his head before her feet.

"I don't understand…"

"Chika!" Chikorita and Bellossom pushed her towards Torterra. It seemed that they wanted her to sit on him.

"I can't ride him! I-I'm too old!" Wisteria cried out as they continued pushing against her calves. She hadn't sat on him since she was a little girl! As a small child, she had played on Torterra's back for hours, climbing his tree and resting in the shade of his spikes.

Finally, for time's sake, Wisteria ceded to their persistence. She sat upon his back, feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

Wisteria wasn't the skinniest of girls; yes, she was tall at five foot five, taller than her mother had been at five feet. However, she was a little more heavy set, her chest a little larger than most girls, her hips a tad wider. She didn't have the famed thigh gap that other girls coveted.

Frankly, Wisteria didn't care. What little exercise she did, she aimed towards keeping her stomach flat. Besides that, she couldn't care less.

Fat or skinny didn't matter to her. She only wanted to be healthy.

She just hoped that she wasn't too heavy for Torterra.

Wisteria resigned to lean up against the tree, her legs hanging off the sides, while Chikorita and Bellossom sat beside her.

"When you get tired, you have to stop, okay?" She firmly told him. He only grunted in response.

The hills were beginning to even out so there shouldn't have been too much strain on him. Furthermore, Wisteria was the heaviest one—Torterra probably couldn't even feel Bellossom and Chikorita on his back.

She had expected him to stop after a while but he continued carrying her until the sun was beginning to set. The hills began to slope downwards, flattening as they moved further south.

He had carried them for the whole day. She had to slide off of his back to make him stop.

She hugged his head, cradling him in her arms. "Thank you, Torterra. Rest easy, okay? We should only be a few more hours away."

He nuzzled against her, smiling as he lay down. Wisteria made sure to serve him first, giving him plenty of water and a large portion of food. If they were almost near Lantana Port, then she wasn't too worried about running out of food.

The sound of the ocean was stronger, indicating that they were closer to the sea. The Orchid Range edged closer to the ocean towards the bottom of the region, pushing Lantana Port on top of the shore.

The city, from what Wisteria had heard, consisted mostly of boardwalks and docks. The main town area was a mere few feet away from the beach.

Wisteria wasn't sure where her grandfather's friend's breeding house was, or if it still existed, but she would ask around. At least she was close to the water stone.

"This is actually happening," she whispered in amazement. "I'm actually going to do this."

They walked on until Lantana Port was just a mile away. Wisteria decided they would settle there, outside of Lantana Port, for the night.

The soil was dryer than last night, as it was more incorporated with sand. The grass was sparse and grew in short, rough stalks. The ocean waves, just a few feet away, crashed upon the sand, crisp yet muffled. The moon, almost full, hung high in a clear sky; there was not a single cloud to obstruct the moonlight from shining down on the land.

Thousands of stars glittered and gleamed in the sky. Wisteria tried to count them all but she kept losing track. Her eyelids became heavy and she curled up against Torterra's warm side, allowing herself to succumb to sleep.

…

Wisteria woke up a little after the sun began to rise. She quietly rolled up her sleeping pallet, stuffing it into her rucksack. She didn't want to wake Chikorita, Torterra, or Bellossom just yet. Especially Torterra—he must have been extra tired after carrying them the rest of the way to Lantana Port.

Wisteria walked towards the beach, sitting down on the warm sand. She sat just a few inches from the ocean waves, smiling to herself when the salty rolls of water would caress and tickle her toes.

She held the necklace up to her eyes, examining it scrupulously for the thousandth time. Once again, she tried to detect any clue that would indicate what exactly the holder of the necklace would gain from this adventure. However, no matter how much she searched, there was no hint or sign of any sort.

Wisteria leaned forward and dipped the pendant into an oncoming wave. She wiped it clean, rubbing it meticulously with her shirt. It sparkled in the sunlight, nearly blinding her.

"Bell?"

Wisteria jumped and quickly turned. Bellossom was walking towards her. Satisfied that Wisteria seemed to be alright, Bellossom twirled and began swaying her leaf skirt, the scarlet flowers on her head spinning.

"How are you such a morning Pokémon?" Wisteria shook her head, standing up. She dusted the sand off her behind and picked up Bellossom, cradling her.

"Oh good, you two are waking up," Wisteria remarked. Torterra and Chikorita were sleepily arising.

"Come on, let's get moving."

Within a quarter of an hour, they were passing through Lantana Port's entrance. The streets were cobbled while the sidewalks were a paved with light blue cement. Sea shells of all kinds were embedded in the cement, adding an adorable decorative touch to the city.

They passed a Pokécenter next to a few three story shops and restaurants. Wisteria spotted a bulletin board sporting a city map and made a beeline towards it.

Smaller brochures containing the same map were in a small box to the side and Wisteria grabbed one, folded it carefully, and slipped it into her pocket.

According to the map, they were in the center of Lantana Port. The city itself was shaped like a curved trapezoid, the larger side opening to the region's most famous beach. As it was summer, Wisteria suspected that it would be very crowded.

Even there, in the city, people and their Pokémon were crowding the sidewalks and the shops. There were numerous boutiques, all varying in size and ware. All of them were painted in pretty colors, light and pastel to vibrant and rich, the doors especially intricately decorated. Their awnings provided tinted shade, protection from the bright sun high in the sky.

Wisteria wiped the sweat from her forehead; she would need to change soon into something a little cooler if she didn't want to burst into flames.

She searched the map for any breeding house but couldn't find one.

"Look, Mommy! A Torterra!"

Wisteria turned around in surprise. A young boy and his mother were standing beside Torterra. Torterra himself looked a bit peculiar with a Chikorita and Bellossom sitting on his head.

"Hello! Your Torterra is really cool!" The little boy marveled.

"Thank you," Wisteria smiled, albeit a small one.

"Come along, we need to get going," the mother gently prodded. Her son nodded and took her hand in his, smiling up at her.

Something in Wisteria's heart hurt as she watched them.

"Uh, wait!" She called. The mother and her son stopped.

"Um…could you tell me if there's a breeding house anywhere nearby?"

The mother's face lit up in recognition. "Oh, you must be talking about Pearl," the mother smiled. She pointed to the northwestern corner of the map. Surrounded by trees, the faded blue dot was nearly indistinguishable.

"Just head down this street and take a right and keep going until you see a large sign with 'Lantana Port Breeders' on it. You can't miss it," she explained.

"Thank you very much!" Wisteria beamed. It was still there! This wasn't a dead end!

"You're very pretty!" The mother remarked, smiling at her. "You should smile more often."

Wisteria blushed. "T-thank you."

With a nod, the mother and her son went on their way.

…

Wisteria looked up at the red hanging sign with dull gold lettering reading 'Lantana Port Breeders'. The evening sun shone from behind the house.

"This must be it," she said to Chikorita and Bellossom, still sitting atop Torterra's head.

"Chika! Chika!" Chikorita nudged her, urging her to go on.

The entire northwestern corner of Lantana Port was closed off by a white picket fence. On the other side of the fence, there were numerous trees, some bearing fruit while others were not. There seemed to be a small stream running in from the west, collecting in a large pond before continuing south towards the ocean. In the western distance, Wisteria could make out a silver waterfall, tall and skinny, coming from the mountains. She traced the waterfall to the stream in the breeding area.

Pokémon of all kinds dotted the wide expanse of grass, some sitting on the ground, some flying above, and some in the water.

The only gap in the fence lead to an adorable house with painted shutters and window boxes filled with flowers. Something smelled heavenly, like roast. Wisteria's stomach growled.

She walked up the stone path, fences lining the walkway. She walked up the steps onto the porch and knocked on the door.

Moments later, an old woman with silvery gray hair swung the door open. Her eyes were a soft blue color, like the morning sky. Her face was wrinkled like the bark of a tree, her hands in a similar fashion. Her ruby red dress touched the ground, although it didn't have much hope of ending higher—the old woman was at least two heads shorter than Wisteria, short and pudgy.

"Yes? How can I help you?" Her voice was smooth, unlike her skin. Melodious and soothing.

"Yes, I would like to get some Eevee," Wisteria slowly spoke.

The old woman smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Oh? Come in! But first…" She stepped out of the house and stepped off of the porch. She opened a gate in the fence, wide enough for Torterra to step through.

"Why don't your Pokémon go onto the grounds? They can relax for a while."

"Thank you," Wisteria nodded. As soon as Torterra walked in, Chikorita and Bellossom hopped down from his head and scampered off to look around. The old woman closed the gate behind them.

She ushered Wisteria in to the house, placing a delicate hand, all bones and skin with protruding veins, on Wisteria's arm.

"Charlie, we have a young lady here who's looking to pick out a few Eevee!" She called out.

The house was small but well kempt, with many windows lighting up the area. A set of stairs lay directly to the right of the foyer, leading upstairs. They went straight down the hallway into a kitchen and dining area. The back wall of the house consisted entirely of floor to ceiling windows. Pots of varying sizes and colors stood up against the windows. On closer inspection, Wisteria realized they were plants, bending with the weight of different berries.

"There are more outside but we like to keep a few plants inside, just in case," the old woman winked. "My name is Vivienne Pearlia Bell, but you can call me Pearl."

"Tortle!"

"Oh, and this is Shelly," she laughed, motioning towards a Wartortle by her side.

"Hello Shelly," Wisteria waved, smiling at the Wartortle.

"Pearly, where are my glasses?" An elderly man emerged from a backdoor leading in from the back. He was taller and leaner than the Pearl, with a thick head of gray hair. His moustache, obscuring his upper lip, was just as gray.

"They're on top of your head, Charlie," Pearl shook her head, laughing.

The old man removed his glasses from the top of his head. "Oh, right you are," he chuckled. He held out his hand to Wisteria, smiling amiably at her.

"My names is Tiberius Leopold Bell, but you can call me Charlie."

Wisteria shook his hand. "I'm Wisteria Greene, it's nice to meet you."

"She's looking to get some Eevee. Did you want to get them in eggs? We have some that have recently hatched, as well," Pearl explained.

"It really depends how many you need," Charlie smiled.

"I…I need seven."

They were silent for a while before Pearl spoke up.

"Seven?! Why would you need seven Eevee?" Pearl exclaimed, more than shocked.

Wisteria hesitated telling them about the Legend but decided she would—perhaps they remembered her grandfather or knew him somehow.

"Well, you see, my grandfather left a journal explaining some kind of Legend…" she explained the Legend of Eevee to them in its entirety, even showing them her grandfather's journal.

"Why, I know your grandfather!" Pearl chimed. "He was a friend of my older brother's. This breeding house is family owned, you see. It was my brother's before he passed away and left it to me. He was on the same ship as your grandfather for a while."

"I was hoping that someone here would remember my grandfather. He had mentioned this breeding house in his journal but I wasn't sure if it would help me to come here," Wisteria smiled.

"Now I see it, you look just like you're grandmother. You have her smile," Pearl beamed, patting Wisteria's hand. "Charlie, my brother, and I attended your grandparents' wedding, you know. That was the last time we saw them," she sighed.

"How are they? And what about your parents?" Charlie asked.

Wisteria bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes downcast. "My grandmother died a while back, when I was four but my grandfather died when I was eight. My mother died four days ago."

"Oh, you poor child!" Pearl clasped Wisteria's hand in her own.

They wisely chose not to ask after her father, something Wisteria truly appreciated.

"It's alright, I'm beginning to heal," Wisteria smiled softly but tears glistened in her eyes.

"Come, let's take a look at the Eevee," Charlie stood up, gracefully changing the subject.

They walked out the back door, heading towards an octagonal, gazebo with insulated walls. Honeysuckle vines crawled all over the building, clinging to every inch available.

"It's probably better that you get seven eggs since we don't have seven Eevee already hatched," Charlie explained. "Besides, people who receive Pokémon while they're in their eggs tend to have closer relationships with their Pokémon."

Pearl typed a pass code into a number pad on the side of the door and they heard an audible click before they opened the heavy door.

Inside, the large room was carefully maintained at sixty three degrees Fahrenheit. The walls were lined with glass cases and shelves, holding countless Pokémon eggs. Pearl walked over to a wall, the top of the shelves labeled 'NORMAL'.

The first two shelves consisted entirely of Eevee eggs. There must have been at least twenty of them.

"Go ahead and pick any seven," Pearl spoke kindly.

Wisteria stared hard at the eggs, studying each one carefully. They were all identical, all mocha brown with the same tan zigzag pattern across the midsections. She squeezed the pendant in her palm, pulling the necklace so that the chain dug into the back of her neck. She wondered if she was supposed to feel something when choosing the Eevee, but the journal didn't mention anything about this.

"I'll take this one…and that one…" Wisteria went on, choosing a random seven. She couldn't see how it mattered what Eevee she got as long as she had seven of them.

Charlie and Pearl each carried two while Wisteria carried three.

They took the eggs back into the house where Charlie and Pearl retrieved containers for them. Once all of the eggs had been placed in their containers, Pearl went to get some refreshments.

"How much do I owe you?" Wisteria asked, pulling out her wallet.

"For the containers, it's usually a hundred per. But since this seems to be a special circumstance, why don't you just give us three hundred for all seven?" Charlie grinned.

"Are you serious?" Wisteria gaped. She was relieved—she had only brought about five hundred with her. "Thank you, so much!" She handed him the money right away and he slipped it into a pouch hanging from his belt loop.

Pearl brought over a tray of three glasses of mango juice and a plate of sugar cookies. The aroma of the cookies wafted into Wisteria's nose and she felt her mouth begin to water.

"What do you have to do next?" Charlie inquired, sipping on his mango juice.

"I plan on renting a boat and some diving equipment to take out into coral reef to find a water stone," Wisteria answered.

"It's very expensive," Charlie whistled. "Do you have enough money?"

Wisteria remained silent. "I'm not sure…"

"Well, do you have a place to stay in the mean time?"

"…no…"

"You should stay here!" Pearl called from the kitchen. She returned with a plate of crescent rolls. She sat down beside Wisteria, smiling.

"I couldn't possibly—I would hate to intrude!" Wisteria shook her head violently.

"Oh, come now, what would you intrude on? We live here alone, our children have all gone and left!" Pearl insisted. "Besides, we could make sure that your Eevee hatch safely and your Torterra, Chikorita, and Bellossom would be comfortable here, as well!"

"…how would I ever be able to repay you?" Wisteria murmured, looking down at her hands humbly.

"You could help out around the house," Pearl offered. "I've gotten a bit old and I'm in need of some assistance now and then."

"I also own a café—if you want to save up some money, you're welcome to take up a part-time job there," Charlie added.

Wisteria smiled, grateful for the opportunity. "Thank you. Not many people would go so out of their way for a complete stranger."

"Tut tut, we're not going out of our way!" Pearl maintained. "Our children have all grown up and moved on with their lives. It's just us two running this place! Believe me, you aren't being a hindrance at all."

Wisteria beamed at them. She wondered if her mother had met this wonderful couple; Roseline would have loved them.

"Come, it's almost dinner time. Let's get you situated," Pearl stood from the table and motioned towards the stairs.

"Thank you. I'm just going to check up on my Pokémon," Wisteria replied. With a nod, she headed back outside and called for Chikorita, Bellossom, and Torterra.

Within minutes, they appeared before her. She rubbed each of their heads, bidding them good night.

"We're going to stay here for a while," Wisteria informed them. They seemed very comfortable and happy here, so Wisteria knew they wouldn't have a problem with staying at Lantana Port Breeder's.

She headed back inside and helped Pearl carry the seven Eevee eggs into a guest room upstairs. She leaned her rucksack against the wall opposite the bed and placed the necklace on the vanity. After settling in, Wisteria headed back downstairs where Pearl treated them to a delicious dinner. They talked long into the night, getting to know one another better.

Only when the sun had dipped below the horizon and the soft snores of Pokémon drifted in through the open windows did Wisteria stand up from the table. She didn't grasp just how tired she was until she stood and felt a dull ache in her legs and shoulders.

She profusely thanked Pearl and Charlie once again, and said good night. She headed upstairs, grabbing a pistachio green nightgown and fresh undergarments from her rucksack, and walked into the bathroom next to her room. It was styled like a traditional Japanese bathroom—a cedar wood, circular tub was installed on a raised platform in the corner. A spacious water closet, a sink included, was directly across from the tub. Beside the tub, there was a wooden stool in front of a faucet and a handheld showerhead.

Because she was so tired, Wisteria decided to take a quick shower rather than a long bath. She locked the door behind her and quickly stripped down. Sitting on the stool, she turned on the faucet and twisted another knob to make the water come out of the handheld showerhead.

The lukewarm water, a little on the cooler side, massaged her scalp as it washed away the past two days' journey. The water ran down her body, slipping through every crevice in her body, and into a drain directly beneath her.

She rubbed a bar of soap and wash cloth on her skin, removing dirt and grime from her supple limbs. The soap frothed into large bubbles, clinging to her skin and hair.

Wisteria hadn't felt so fresh in what felt like a long time. She brushed her teeth as she toweled off. After changing into the nightgown and brushing through her damp hair, she padded off to her room. The hallway was dark and the door to the master bedroom was closed, indicating that Charlie and Pearl were asleep.

She closed her bedroom door, carrying her toiletries and dirty clothes. She placed the toiletries on the bedside table and dirty clothes beside her rucksack—she would wash them sometime tomorrow.

The Eevee eggs sat in a straight line on the window sill. The window was cracked just the slightest, allowing a warm breeze to sift through the room. She was amazed that there were Pokémon inside these eggs, Pokémon that would one day hatch and grow.

"Good night," she whispered to them as she flicked off the table lamp beside the bed. She swathed herself in the thin, but soft quilt, curling herself into a cocoon of comfort. She nestled into the pillow, her consciousness ebbing as sleep overcame her.

…

Wisteria awoke early the next morning feeling incredibly refreshed. She stretched her arms and legs as she remained lying down. Her chestnut hair fanned out in curly waves on her pillow.

The house was silent, so she knew that the old couple were not awake yet.

She washed up in the bathroom before changing into a new set of clothes: a pair of cherry red, denim shorts that ended mid thigh and a cream babydoll blouse. She crept down the stairs and into kitchen.

Wisteria looked through the cupboards and, after twisting her waist-length hair into a bun, began to make a large breakfast for the elderly couple. Toast, omelets, diced and seasoned potatoes, and some bacon. She even prepared coffee for Charlie and tea for Pearl. When she finished, she heard Pearl and Charlie coming down the stairs.

Their eyes widened at all of the food sitting on the table.

"Wisteria, did you do all of this?" Charlie asked, surprised.

"Yes," she nodded. "It's my way of saying thanks."

They were amazed: usually the kids Wisteria's age were immature and rude to elders. Their own children had up and moved out of Lantana Port, only visiting them once in a while. They were touched by this show of gratitude and her sincerity.

Pearl patted her shoulder. "Thank you very much, dear."

They sat down to eat the large breakfast, thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"So, Wisteria, I was thinking you could start working at the café tomorrow morning," Charlie proposed, sipping on his coffee. "If you worked five days a week, you would save up enough money for all of that equipment within three or four weeks."

"Alright, I'll start tomorrow then," Wisteria nodded, accepting his offer.

Throughout the day, Wisteria helped Pearl and Charlie around the house. Whether it was caring for the Pokémon or laundry or working in the garden, Wisteria put all of her effort into aiding them. They were especially impressed with her gardening skills; she deftly removed weeds and rocks from the ground and she was adroit with a trowel in her hands, churning the dirt into moist soil.

She helped Pearl in the kitchen with baking. Pearl liked to give baked goods to her neighbors and friends every now and then; today, they were baking glazed lemon cookies. Wisteria learned a lot of tips and recipes from Pearl.

Wisteria enjoyed being in Pearl's presence—she was incredibly open, constantly trying to make Wisteria feel comfortable and at home. Pearl showered her with a maternal kindness but emphasized mutual respect: Wisteria felt like a granddaughter and a friend to Pearl.

Of course, they didn't work her to the bone and allowed her plenty of time to relax. She spent hours with Chikorita, Bellossom, and Torterra. They got along well with Shelly, running around and playing games with her. She would often talk to the Eevee eggs in her room, as well. She felt as though they needed to know that they weren't alone, that they were taken care of.

That night when she lay down to sleep, she thought of her mother and the flower shop, of her father and grandparents. She thought of Torterra, Bellossom, and Chikorita, of Pearl and Charlie, of Lantana Port. As her eyes closed, heavy with drowsiness, she thought that life was sad. Life was sad and it had the ability to truly hurt someone. But life could be happy, too—happy and bright.


End file.
